1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for scanning data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on rapid development of electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PC), electronic devices allowing wireless voice communication and information exchange have become necessities in the life. As electronic device technologies advance and wireless Internet is adopted, the electronic device is developed from a portable device for simple phone call to a multimedia device for schedule management, games, remote control, and image capturing, to thus satisfy the user's needs.
Recently, the transparent display is applied to various electronic devices. The transparent display becomes transparent under user's control using a transparent electronic device to thus show a background behind the display. Applications of the transparent display capable of showing the background behind the display are also developed.
However, when scanning and outputting the data, the conventional method for scanning data using the transparent display is subject to a time gap between the data scanning and the data output and a gap between the data scanning point and the output point.
There is a need to enhance user convenience using characteristics of the transparent display when the data is scanned using the transparent display.